La furia de Harry 2
by bigi43
Summary: ONE SHORT DE HUMOR, es la continuación de LA FURIA DE HARRY. dejen post. Besitos bigi


"Todo lo que hay que hacer, para tener una FELIZ NAVIDAD"

Mi nombre es bigi, me encanta contar cuentos, escribirlos en este caso.

Hoy les voy a contar todo lo que pasó en mi vida en los últimos tiempos, todo por mi afición a la saga, por mi gran afición a Harry Potter.

Desde hacía seis meses estaba internada, los médicos no tenían diagnostico cierto, me hacían montones de análisis y estudios mentales…

-Ilusos -pensé- creían que estaba loca, solo porque soy un tanto mayor y me gusta leer Harry Potter.

A decir verdad, todo empezó cuando me puse a contar, mi experiencia de vida, conté como estando en mi biblioteca personal, sentada en mi escritorio, frente a mi computadora, vi con horror comenzar a moverse un conjunto de libros, al fijar la vista pude comprobar de cuales libros se trataban, eran toda mi colección de "Harry Potter", los siete, más unos complementarios que como fanática también había comprado.

Mi asombro fue mayor al comprobar que del último tomo de la saga, específicamente, de mí libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", salieron en persona Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger, al verlos del asombro solo atiné a esconderme, pero luego de escucharlos discutir no pude evitar aparecer ante ellos, no quiero contar de nuevo esa historia, solo contaré que ambos me manifestaron su disgusto con el "epílogo de ella" de JKR.

Ellos me confesaron su amor y su ilusión a terminar felizmente casados, ilusión que fue frustrada por "ella" y su nefasto epílogo que los separaba definitivamente.

La cuestión es que en aquella época, al salirse ambos del libro, el cuestionado epílogo había desaparecido, gran revuelo se armó al creer los lectores del mundo que "ella" lo había hecho adrede, como una chicana comercial, que había usado una especie de tinta que a los meses desaparecía.

Toda la prensa le cayó encima y todos querían hacerle juicios millonarios por fraude, al no estar la saga completa, como constaba en su contrato con la famosa editorial.

Harry Potter estaba decidido a no volver, "ella" estaba desesperada, entonces gracias a la ayuda de muchos autores de fics (los cuales hicieron los más hermosos epílogos) y a mí ayuda, elegimos, mediante un concurso, uno sustituto.

Hubo un "epílogo ganador" en el cual tanto Harry como Hermione terminaban sus días felices, juntos y casados.

Este es el real motivo señores por lo cual cuando relean el epílogo del séptimo libro lo encontrarán diferente.

Y éste es el real motivo por el cual estoy encerrada en este auspicio desde entonces…

Como se acercaba la celebración de Navidad, mi buen marido me vino a buscar para volver a mi casa para pasar las fiestas en familia y lo que sucedió ya no lo cuento, excepto a ustedes mis queridos lectores, ustedes que siempre confiaron en mí, que siempre confiaron en bigi...

Sentada en mi biblioteca, sola, leyendo fics, vuelvo a ver que la saga de libros que aún estaban en lo alto de los estantes, se movía de nuevo estrepitosamente, y veo como del último tomo salen dos figuras que se dirigían exactamente hacia mí. Ambos se notaban furiosos.

-¡Usted es la culpable de todo! -dijo un lindo pelirrojo de no más de once años, quién supuse que era Ron Weasley de pequeño.

-¡Sí es ella! ¡Es bigi! es tal cual como la describió mi madre, Hermione -espetó la niñita.

-¡Merlín! -dije aturdida- deben ser Albus Potter y Rose Weasley.

-Los mismo -dijo la chica- los mismos que gracias a su "epílogo ganador", nunca nacimos, los mismos que gracias a "usted bigi" no podremos festejar nuestra "Navidad en Familia", como tampoco lo podrán hacer, James, Lily, y Hugo… porque gracias a usted nuestros padres nunca se casaron, los mismos que si no se arregla todo esto, desapareceremos del mundo mágico y no mágico, irremediablemente.

Me senté espantada, jamás, juro que jamás pensé en las consecuencias de cambiar ese epílogo, y creo que Hermione y Harry tampoco.

-Lo siento chicos, pero... ¿qué puedo hacer? -pregunté desolada.

-No lo sabemos, pero usted lo hizo, usted lo arregla -alegó el pequeño Albus.

-¡Mire! ya empezamos a desvanecernos - me confesó Rose mostrándome sus manos y pude ver como en ellas se desaparecían varios de sus dedos, del mismo modo se encontraban las orejas de Albus que el niño me hizo observar.

Me quedé pensativa, asustada, no había sido mi intención perjudicarlos. De golpe, dos nuevas figuras salieron del libro, ésta vez no me confundí, eran ellos nuevamente Harry y Hermione.

-Bigi, lamentamos todo esto -me dijo Hermione dándome un beso.

-¿Cómo no lo pensamos?- dije aturdida.

-Ya casi no tenemos tiempo, ¡Navidad es en unas pocas horas! -agregó Harry.

-Y los chicos no podrán pasarla con nosotros si no volvemos el viejo epílogo al libro, será una triste Navidad, si no estamos todos- señaló la castaña.

Todos nos quedamos pensando, la imagen de los niñitos desapareciendo por mi culpa, me estremecía el corazón.

-¡Lo tengo! -dije esperanzada, en algún lugar tiene que estar el viejo texto, el escrito por "ella".

-No -dijo Harry - ya se lo pedimos a "ella" y dijo que quemó a todos los borradores y el de los libros se cambió de inmediato.

-Se rió de nosotros, dijo que nos lo merecíamos por ingratos -confesó Hermione - después de todo sólo queríamos amarnos.

-Y Ron y Ginny ¿Qué dijeron a todo esto? -pregunté.

-Ellos son muy buenos, nos apoyan en todo lo que hagamos, ellos saben de nuestro amor.

-¡Nosotros queremos nacer! -agregó Rose desesperada -¡Queremos tener nuestra Navidad Feliz!

-Lo sé linda, lo sé -le dije y ahí se me ocurrió la solución yo había copiado con un scanner, el viejo epílogo en mi computadora, era cuando quise imprimir la parte final del libro, para poder leerlo en el trabajo, es que estaba desesperada por saber como terminaba, y como el tomo era muy grande, mi jefe seguro se daría cuenta y... ¡tenía que trabajar!.

Me subí a la silla y empecé a revolver todo, en algún lado tenía que estar - pensaba desconcertada- busqué y busqué, hasta que lo encontré.

-¡Por fin! -dijeron los cuatro con una sonrisa.

-¡Dámelo bigi que de inmediato lo volvemos a poner! -espetó Harry.

-¡Esperen! -les grité

Y antes del final, escrito en cursiva, tuve el coraje de agregar unas frases.

Cuenta la historia que a pesar de quererse profundamente Ron con Hermione y Harry con Ginny, tener unas hermosas familias y los más hermosos hijos, esa noche diecinueve años después, cuando la campana dio las 24hs, del 24 de diciembre, en medio de los regalos, de los brindis, de los fuegos de artificios, de los deseos de Feliz Navidad, cuando Harry y Hermione chocaron sus copas, de las mismas salió una luz brillante que luego se convirtió en una cinta mágica que los unió para siempre, y en ese momento todos supieron que ellos se amaban, todos aceptaron ese amor y todos fueron felices para siempre.

Fin

Releí lo escrito en voz alta. Ellos asintieron.

Todos nos miramos emocionados, todos nos deseamos los mejores deseos, nos despedimos, ellos volvieron a entrar al libro para que todo estuviera por fin en su lugar.

Porque todo es posible, cuando se hacen las cosas con el corazón, a pesar de las dificultades, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de los enojos y a pesar de "todo lo que hay que hacer, para tener una FELIZ NAVIDAD".

FIN...


End file.
